DOS HOMBRES Y UN DESTINO
by Megara Cromwell Hale
Summary: Dos hermanos enfrentados por el amor de una misma mujer. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Chapter 1

(BELLA)

ERA NUEVA EN EL INSTITUTO EN FORKS Y ESTABA SUMAMENTE NERVIOSA, ODIABA SER EL CENTRO DE ATENCION NO PODIA SOPORTAR QUE ME MIRARAN.

ENTRE Y ME DIRIGI HACIA LA SECRETARIA RAPIDAMENTE ANTES QUE ALGUIEN PDIERA VERME, ALLI A HABIA DOS CHICOS RUBIOS, UNA MUJER Y UN HOMBRE, MUY IGUALES ASÍ QUE SUPUSE QUE ERAN HERMANOS.

¿QUERIDA EN QUE PUEDO AYUDARTE? – ME PREGUNTO LA SECRETARIA.

SOY NUEVA Y QUISIERA MIS HORARIOS, SOY ISABELLA SWAN.

ESPERAME UN SEGUNDO – CONTESTO MIENTRAS BUSCABA UNOS PAPELES.

¿TU TAMBIEN ERES NUEVA? NOSOTROS TAMBIEN, EMPEZAMOS HOY, SOMOS ROSALIE Y EL ES JASPER – SE PRESENTO LA RUBIA AMABLEMENTE, ELLA ERA REALMENTE MUY HERMOSA

TAMBIEN EMPIEZO HOY, SOY BELLA

SEÑORITA SWAN AQUÍ TIENE SU HORARIO DE CLASES.

MUCHAS GRACIAS. – LE DIJE RETIRANDOME DE ALLI – Y UN PLACER CONOCERLOS ROSALIE Y JASPER.

SOLAMENTE LLAMAME ROSE – Y ME SONRIO.

CUANDO SALI DE AHÍ Y LUEGO DE CONOCER A LOS DOS HERMANOS ME SENTI MAS ALIVIADA DE NO SER LA UNICA NUEVA Y PENSE QUE LOS DEMAS PREFERIRIAN VER A LA RUBIA DESPANPANANTE ANTES QUE A MI, ESE PENSAMIENTO ME HIZO RELAJARME AUN MAS.

Y SIN DAR TANTAS VUELTAS ME DIRIGI HACIA MI PRIMERA CLASE.

(JASPER)

SALIMOS DEL DESPACHO DE LA SECRETARIO CON NUESTROS HORARIOS Y MIENTRAS YO TENIA INGLES EN MI PRIMERA CLASE MI HERMANA ROSE TENIA MATEMATICAS.

ENTRE AL SALON Y EL PROFESOR ME PRESENTO A LA CLASE Y FUI A SENTARME AL LADO DE UN CHICO DE PIEL BLANCA COMO LA MIA PERO CABELLOS OSCUROS, ERA MUY MUSCULOSO.

HOLA, SOY EMMETT CULLEN – SE PRESENTO MI COMPAÑERO SONRIENTEMENTE

SOY JASPER, UN GUSTO- LE DIJE ESTRECHANDO MANOS.

ESTUVIMOS COPIANDO LO QUE EL PROFESOR NOS DICTABA DURANTE TODA LA CLASE HASTA QUE SONO EL TIMBRE.

¿CUAL ES TU SIGUIENTE CLASE JASPER?

DEJAME VER, EMM, QUIMICA

EXCELENTE YO TAMBIEN, VAMOS ANTES DE LLEGAR TARDE. – ERA MUY SIMPATICO Y MIENTRAS IBAMOS CAMINANDO POR EL PASILLO HASTA NUESTRA PROXIMA CLASE TODOS LO SALUDABAN. NOS CRUZAMOS CON UN CHICO DE CABELLO COBRIZO Y OJOS DORADOS.

JASPER, EL ES MI HERMANO EDWARD – NOS SALUDAMOS Y CONTINUAMOS NUESTRO CAMINO YA QUE ESTABAMOS BASTANTE APURADOS.

(ROSALIE)

ERA MUY TEDIOSO TENER QUE SER LA CHICA NUEVA, TODOS ME MIRABAN Y MURMURABAN COSAS SOBRE MI. POR SUERTE MI PRIMERA CLASE PASO RAPIDO. PARA MI SEGUNDA HORA TENIA GIMNASIA, ASÍ QUE ME DIRIGI HACIA LOS VESTIDORES PARA CAMBIARME. ALLI ESTABAN DOS CHICAS BASTANTES VANIDOSAS AL PARECER, LA MAS ALTA TENIA CABELLO CASTAÑO ONDULADO MIENTRAS LA OTRA MAS BAJITA ERA RUBIA. CUANDO ENTRE ME MIRARON DE REOJO Y SALIERON, LAS VOLVI A VER EN LA CLASE DE VOLEY. ALLI TAMBIEN HABIA UN CHICA BAJITA MUY PALIDA, AL PARECER TENIA BASTANTE ENERGIA.

NOS DIVIDIERON EN DOS EQUIPOS Y COMENZAMOS A JUGAR, YO ERA BASTANTE BUENA EN LOS DEPORTES Y PRINCIPALMENTE EN VOLEY, PERO ESTABA TAN DISTRAIDA ESE DIA QUE NO VI VENIR LA PELOTA QUE ME GOLPEO EN LA CABEZA, ESA CHICA QUE HABIA VISTO EN LOS VESTIDORES ME LA ARROJO, Y SE ESTABA RIENDO JUNTO A SU OTRA AMIGA; LA CHICA QUE PARECIA DUENDE SE ME ACERCO CON CARA DE PREOCUPACION.

OYE, ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN? –

SI, SOLO FUE UN PEQUEÑO GOLPE – LE CONTESTE SONRIENTE.

FUERON ESAS DOS BRUJAS – DIJO FURIOSAMENTE MIRANDOLAS – SE CREEN LAS REINAS DE TODO Y AL VERTE A VOS TAN HERMOSA TE VIERON COMO UNA COMPETENCIA Y QUISIERON DEJARTE EN RIDICULO – ME EXPLICO

NO ME IMPORTA, JAMAS ME REBAJARIA AL NIVEL DE DOS ZORRAS –

ASÍ SE HABLA – DIJO ALEGREMENTE – A PROPOSITO, SOY ALICE CULLEN, UN GUSTO

EL GUSTO ES MIO – LE DIJE CON UNA SONRISA – YO SOY ROSALIE HALE Y SOY NUEVA EN LA CIUDAD.

SI QUIERES A ALGUIEN CON QUIEN IR DE COMPRAS Y CHARLAR POR HORAS, ESTOY A TU DISPOSICION – ME CONTESTO EMOCIONADA CON LA IDEA DE IR DE COMPRAS.

GRACIAS, ES LINDO CONOCER A ALGUIEN AMABLE QUE NO ME MIRE COMO LA NUEVA ATRACCION DEL CIRCO.

NO HAY DE QUE, SI QUIERES PUEDES VENIR A MI CASA A LA SALIDA. PODRIA ENSEÑARTE MI INMENSO PLACARD.

ME ENCANTARIA, PERO TENGO UN HERMANO AL QUE NO PUEDO DEJAR IR SOLO A CASA.

ES UNA LASTIMA – ME DIJO APENADA. PERO LA PROFESORA NOS RETO Y TUVIMOS QUE VOLVER A NUESTRA ACTIVIDAD.

(ALICE)

LUEGO DE MI CLASE DE EDUCACION FISICA YA HABIA HECHO UNA NUEVA AMIGA, ERA RUBIA, DE FACCIONES PERFECTAS, Y SE VEIA MUY SIMPATICA. LA INVITE A MI CASA, PERO TIENE UN HERMANO AL QUE SEGURAMENTE DEBE LLEVAR EN SU AUTO.

ME CRUCE A MI HERMANO EDWARD QUE ESTABA POR LOS PASILLOS MIRANDO A ALGUIEN, DEBIA SER LA OTRA CHICA NUEVA YA QUE NO LA HABIA VISTO ANTES.

ME ACERQUE HASTA ÉL PARA CUESTIONARLO SOBRE LA CHICA.

¿A QUIEN MIRAS TAN EMBOBADO HERMANITO? – LE PREGUNTE PARA FASTIDIARLO

A LA CHICA RUBIA DE ALLA – ME DIJO SEÑALANDOME A MI NUEVA AMIGA.

SE LLAMA ROSALIE, NOS HICIMOS AMIGAS EN LA CLASE DE GI… - ESTABA HABLANDOLE AL AIRE, YA QUE ME PERCATE QUE EDWARD SE HABIA IDO VAYA A SABER DONDE.

NO PUEDO CREER COMO SIEMPRE ME HACE LO MISMO, ME DEJA HABLANDO SOLA PARA IRSE CON ALGUNA ZORRA DEL INSTITUTO QUE ESTE DISPUESTA A TENER RELACIONES CON ÉL EN EL BAÑO.

ME DECIDI POR EMPEZAR A BUSCARLOS TANTO A ÉL COMO AL OTRO MUJERIEGO DE MI

HERMANO EMMETT, TENIAMOS QUE VOLVER A CASA Y COMO YO NO TENGO AUTO, SIEMPRE ME LLEVABAN Y ME TRAIAN ALGUNO DE ELLOS. CAMINANDO VOLVI A CRUZARME CON ROSALIE QUIEN TAMBIEN BUSCABA A SU HERMANO.

ROSE, ESPERO QUE NO TE MOLESTE PERO UNOS CHICOS ME INVITARON A SU CASA, NO TE PREOCUPES QUE DESPUES ME LLEVAN HASTA CASA DE REGRESO – LE DIJO, UN CHICO MUY PARECIDO AUNQUE PARA MI COMPLETAMENTE HERMOSO, A ELLA DANDOLE UN BESO EN LE MEJILLA.

ESTA BIEN, HERMANITO. ALICE TAMBIEN ME INVITO A SU CASA – DIJO DEDICANDOME UNA SONRISA. EL CHICO SALIO DE INMEDIATO.

FANTASTICO – LE DIJE ENTUSIASMADA – AHORA SI VENDRAS- CULMINE Y ELLA SOLO SONRIO.

FUIMOS EN SU AUTO YA QUE NO ENTONTRE A NINGUNO DE MIS HERMANOS.

LLEGAMOS A CASA Y LA LLEVE CORRIENDO HASTA MI HABITACION PARA MOSTRARLE MI ARMARIO.


	2. Chapter 2

(EMMETT)

LUEGO DEL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES, TERMINE AGOTADO, HABIA HECHO UN NUEVO AMIGO, JASPER, AL QUE HABIAMOS INVITADO A CASA Y CON EDWARD Y ÉL BAJAMOS A JUGAR EL POOL.

DESPUES DE GANARLES VARIOS PARTIDOS, TENIAMOS HAMBRE ASÍ QUE FUIMOS HASTA LA COCINA PARA BUSCAR ALGO PARA COMER.

ESTUVIMOS ARROJANDONOS FRUTAS Y HACIENDO BROMAS, Y EN ESO LLEGO MI MOLESTA HERMANA ALICE.

QUE DIABLOS HACEN – GRITO INTENTANDO PARECER ENOJADA AUNQUE SE NOTA QUE ESTABA DIVERTIDA.

NOS DIVERTIMOS – LE DIJO LENTAMENTE EDWARD – CONCEPTO QUE DEBERIAS APRENDER QUERIDA HERMANITA – JASPER Y YO NO PUDIMOS CONTENER LA RISA. Y EN ESO ATRÁS DE ALICE VI A UNA DIOSA, A LA MUJER MAS BONITA QUE VI JAMAS, ERA PERFECTA, NO TENIA COMPARACION NINGUNA CON NADIE, ME QUEDO EMBELEZADO CONTEMPLANDOLA. Y EN ESO OI HABLAR A MI HERMANO.

ALICE, ¿NO VAS A PRESENTARNOS A TU AMIGA? – DIJO SEDUCTORAMENTE EDWARD MIRANDO DE MÁS A MI DIOSA.

PUEDO PRESENTARME SOLA – REPLICO ELLA, SU HERMOSA VOZ AUNQUE SONO FRIA COMBINABA A LA PERFECCION CON ELLA- SOY ROSALIE HALE.

EDWARD CULLEN – DIJO EL IDIOTA COQUETEANDO CON MI DIOSA, YA ME ESTABA HACIENDO ENFURECER. MAS CUANDO LE ESTRECHO SU DELICADA MANO.

¿Y TU ERES? – ME DIJO DIRIGIENDOSE EXCLUSIVAMENTE A MI, MI DIOSA ME HABLABA Y YO ESTABA COMO TILDADO, SIN PODER RESPONDER, HASTA QUE POR FIN PUDE ARTICULAR Y RECORDAR MI NOMBRE.

E...EMME…EMMETT CULLEN – DIJE TARTAMUDEANDO LO CUAL HIZO QUE EDWARD Y ALICE COMENZARAN A REIR SIN PARAR.

SOY JASPER HALE- SE PRESENTO MI NUEVO AMIGO A ALICE, LO CUAL AGRADECÍ YA QUE MIS HERMANOS DETUVIERON SUS RISAS Y NOTE COMO ALICE SE PONIA COLORADA.

SOY ALICE – LE DIJO CASI EN UN SUSURRO.

HERMANO DEBERIAMOS IRNOS A CASA PARA QUE TE DES UN BAÑO – LE DIJO MI DIOSA A JASPER EN TONO DE REPROCHE.

ADIOS AMIGOS, LOS VEO MAÑANA – NOS DIJO JASPER APENADO.

LOS VERE MAÑANA – VOLVIO A DECIR SEDUCTORAMENTE MI ESTUPIDO HERMANO BESANDO LA MANO DE MI DIOSA.

(EDWARD)

LOS VERE MAÑANA – LES DIJE MIRANDO SOLO Y UNICAMENTE A ESA HERMOSA MUÑECA QUE ESTABA ANTE MIS OJOS.

SE FUERON ACOMPAÑADOS POR ALICE Y TUVE EL IMPULSO DE SEGUIR A LA HERMOSA CHICA QUE ESTUVO HACE UNOS INSTANTES EN MI COCINA.

VAYA HERMANITO QUE ERES TODO UN SEDUCTOR – DIJO ¿IRONICAMENTE? EMMETT VIENDOME CON CARA DE POCOS AMIGOS, RAPIDAMENTE COMPRENDI QUE OCURRIO – ALEJATE DE ELLA, ES MIA – AMBOS QUEDAMOS CAUTIVADOS POR LA BELLEZA DE ROSALIE.

EMMETT ELLA NO ES TUYA, Y ME GUSTO DEMASIADO ASÍ QUE TE VOY AVISANDO QUE VOY A HACER TODO LO POSIBLE POR CONQUISTARLA – LE DIJE FIRMEMENTE, NO IBA A DEJARLE EL CAMINO LIBRE CON LA UNICA CHICA QUE ME IMPACTO DE TAL MANERA.

PERFECTO, SI QUIERES QUE ASÍ SEA, ASÍ SERA – ME CONTESTO MI HERMANO TOMANDOLO COMO UN DESAFIO. SOLO LO MIRE FRIAMENTE Y SALI DE LA COCINA.

SUBI LAS ESCALERAS HASTA MI DORMITORIO Y ME ENCERRE AHÍ ADENTRO, A PENSAR EN ESA HERMOSA MUÑECA QUE ME HABIA FASCINADO, QUERIA CONQUISTARLA, QUE FUESE SOLO MIA Y YO SER SOLO DE ELLA, YA NO ME IMPORTABA MAS NADIE QUE NO SEA ELLA, QUERIA QUE SEA MI NOVIA, MI ESPOSA, LA MADRE DE MIS HIJOS; JAMAS ME SENTI ASÍ POR NINGUNA CHICA, NO ME GUSTABA TOMAR COMPROMISOS PERO ELLA ME HACIA SENTIR DISTINTO.

ME DESPERTE TEMPRANO A LA MAÑANA, DESAYUNE Y SALI AL INSTITUTO, REALMENTE ESTABA ANSIOSO POR VOLVER A VERLA, CUANDO LLEGUE NO HABIA CASI NADIE, EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO SOLO HABIA UNA CAMIONETA ROJA ERA DE LA OTRA CHICA NUEVA, ESA TAL ISABELLA QUE ERA MI COMPAÑERA EN BIOLOGIA, ME ACERQUE A HABLARLE YA QUE NO HABIA LLEGADO MI MUÑECA TODAVIA.

HOLA, LLEGASTE TEMPRANO – LE DIJE SONRIENDO

HOLA EDWARD – ME DIJO RUBORIZANDOSE. – TU TAMBIEN

ESTOY BUSCANDO A ALGUIEN QUE TODAVIA NO LLEGO – ADMITI

YO NO QUERIA ESTAR EN CASA- SE SINCERO Y AMBOS REIMOS.

(BELLA)

ESTABA GRATAMENTE SORPRENDIDA DE QUE EDWARD ME ESTUVIERA HABLANDO, DESDE QUE LO VI NO PUDE PENSAR EN OTRA COSA QUE NO SEA EN ÉL.

ESTUVIMOS CHARLANDO BASTANTE, HASTA QUE LLEGARON JUNTO A NOSOTROS ROSALIE Y JASPER.

HEY, HOLA BELLA – ME SALUDO CON UN ABRAZO ROSALIE

HOLA ROSE – DIJE TIMIDAMENTE – HOLA JASPER- SOLO SE LIMITO A MOVER LA CABEZA EN GESTO DE SALUDO.

HOLA ROSALIE – LA SALUDO EDWARD CON UNA HERMOSA SONRISA EN SU ROSTRO.

HOLA EDWARD – CONTESTO SIMPLEMENTE ELLA, YO NO ENTENDIA COMO PODIA IGNORARLO DE ESA MANERA.

ROSALIE TE ESTABA ESPERANDO, ME PREGUNTABA SI DESPUES DE CLASES TE GUSTARIA IR AL CINE CONMIGO –ESA PREGUNTA DE EDWARD HIZO QUE TODAS MIS FANTASIAS SE VINIERAN A PIQUE.

OH EDWARD, ME TOMAS POR SORPRESA – CONTESTO ROSALIE – NO SE SI ES BUENA IDEA, NO QUIERO DEJAR SOLO A JASPER.

ESE NO ES PROBLEMA ROSE, ÉL PUEDE IRSE CON EMMETT, ¿CIERTO JAZZ? – LE CONSULTO A SU AMIGO PARA QUE LO APOYARA.

CLARO HERMANITA, TU SAL, NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI.

EN ESE CASO, DE ACUERDO, SALDRE CONTIGO EDWARD – Y LA CARA DE MI AMOR SE ILUMINO COMO UN NIÑO CON UN REGALO NUEVO.


	3. Chapter 3

(ROSALIE)

LA PROPUESTA DE EDWARD ME TOMO POR SORPRESA, NO ESPERABA QUE FUERA TAN DIRECTO. ÉL ERA GUAPO E INTELIGENTE, PERO NO ERA EL CULLEN QUE MAS ME INTERESABA, ME HUBIESE GUSTADO QUE EMMETT FUERA EL QUE ME INVITARA, PERO BUENO EN FIN, CREO QUE PODRIA PASARLA BIEN CON EDWARD.

MIS CLASES PASARON BASTANTE RAPIDAS, Y ESO QUE ERAN MUY ABURRIDAS. HASTA QUE POR FIN LLEGUE A MI ULTIMA CLASE, LITERATURA. CUANDO ENTRE SOLO QUEDABA UN ASIENTO LIBRE Y DIO LA CASUALIDAD QUE JUNTO A EMMETT CULLEN, ERA LA UNICA CLASE EN COMUN QUE TENIAMOS. ME ACERCE AL BANCO Y ME SENTE.

HOLA ROSALIE – ME DIJO DULCEMENTE ÉL CON UNA SONRISA QUE HACIA QUE SE LE MARQUEN AUN MAS SUS HOYUELOS.

HOLA EMMETT – LE CONTESTE CON UNA SONRISA – NO SABIA QUE COMPARTIAMOS CLASES – LE COMENTE PARA CHARLAR DE ALGO

YO TAMPOCO, IGUAL A SIDO UNA BONITA SORPRESA – REPUSO HACIENDO QUE ME SONROJE, AGUARDEN, YO ROSALIE HALE SONROJANDOME POR UN COMENTARIO DE UN MUCHACHO, NO NO NO, NO PODIA PERMITIRMELO. POR SUERTE EN ESE MOMENTO EL PROFESOR COMENZO CON LA CLASE, CUANDO TERMINO DE EXPLICAR EL TEMA NOS MANDO A HACER UN TRABAJO.

ROSALIE – ME LLAMO EMMETT – QUISIERA INVITARTE A TOMAR ALGO A LA SALIDA, ¿TE GUSTARIA ACOMPAÑARME? – ME PREGUNTO CON ESTUSIASMO

EMMETT, DE ENSERIO LO LAMENTO PERO YA TENGO PLANES – LE RESPONDI APENADA – TU HERMANO ME INVITO AL CINE Y ACEPTE – REALMENTE HUBIERA PREFERIDO SALIR CON ÉL PERO YA ME HABIA COMPROMETIDO CON EDWARD.

¿QUE? ¿VAS A SALIR CON EL IDIOTA DE MI HERMANITO MENOR? – GRITO ENFURECIDO EMMETT, HACIENDO QUE TODA LA CLASE VOLTEARA A VERNOS., INCLUSIVE EL PROFESOR.

SEÑOR CULLEN POR FAVOR NO GRITE EN MI CLASE, COMPORTESE O LO ENVIO CON EL DIRECTOR – LO REGAÑO EL PROFESOR.

DISCULPE PROFESOR, NO VOLVERA A OCURRIR – DIJO EMMETT EN TONO IGUALMENTE ENOJADO.

NO PODIA CREER PORQUE HABIA REACCIONADO DE AQUELLA MANERA, NO LO ENTENDIA.

CUANDO LA CLASE FINALIZO SALI RAPIDO NO QUERIA HABLAR CON EMMETT.

LLEGUE HASTA MI AUTO DONDE ME ESTABA ESPERANDO EDWARD.

VAMOS A IR EN MI AUTO – ME DIJO CON UNA SONRISA EN SU ROSTRO – EL TUYO LO PUEDE LLEVAR JASPER.

CLARO, SALVO QUE MI HERMANO NO SABE CONDUCIR – LE CONTESTE RIENDOME

YO PUEDO LLEVARLO – PROPUSO ALICE QUE LLEGABA HASTA NOSOTROS, NO LA HABIA VISTO EN TODO EL DIA Y NO SUPE COMO SE ENTERO QUE SALIA CON SU HERMANO, SUPONGO QUE ÉL LE HABRA CONTADO.

¿SABES MANEJAR? – LE CONSULTE

SI, AUNQUE TODAVIA PAPÁ NO ME QUIERE COMPRAR UNO TODAVIA – CONTESTO HACIENDO PUCHEROS – EN FIN, YO LLEVO EN TU AUTO A JASPER HASTA MI CASA PARA QUE LA TARDE CON EMMETT, LUEGO CUANDO USTEDES VUELVEN, TOMAS TU AUTO Y A TU HERMANO – ERA ASOMBROSO COMO ALICE EN POCOS SEGUNDOS ORGANIZABA TODO.

VAYA HERMANITA QUE ERES SORPRENDENTE – LE DIJO EDWARD

YA LO SABIA – LE DIJO ELLA PONIENDO CARA DE ANGEL, QUE HIZO QUE EDWARD Y YO COMENCEMOS A REIR – YA BASTA LOS DOS, ME VOY POR JASPER, USTEDES DIVIERTANSEN.

YA OISTE A ALICE, VAYAMOS POR DIVERSION – ME DIJO CONDUCIENDOME A SU AUTO Y ABRIENDOME LA PUERTA DE COPILOTO.

NO HABLAMOS DURANTE TODO EL VIAJE, LLEGAMOS AL CINE Y ME DEJO ELEGIR LA PELICULA, ACTITUD MUY CABELLOROSA DE SU PARTE, LUEGO FUE POR PALOMITAS Y BEBIDAS. ESTUVIMOS RIENDO EN TODA LA PELICULA. LUEGO DIMOS VUELTAS POR EL CENTRO COMERCIAL, VI UNOS HERMOSOS ZAPATOS, EDWARD SE DIO CUENTA QUE ME GUSTARON MUCHO Y ME ARRASTRO HASTA LA TIENDA PARA COMPRARLOS.

NI BIEN ME DI CUENTA YA ESTABAMOS EN SU AUTO DE REGRESO, PASO MUY RAPIDO EL TIEMPO, NO QUERIA QUE TERMINARA, LA ESTABA PASANDO REALMENTE MUY BIEN.

(EDWARD)

¿EN QUE PIENSAS MI AMOR? – LE PREGUNTE A MI MUÑECA QUE ESTA SUMERGIDA EN PENSAMIENTOS

EN QUE NO QUIERE QUE TE ALEJES – SE SINCERO CAUSANDO SORPRESA, UNA LINDA SORPRESA.

NO VOY A ALEJARME NI AUNQUE QUISIERAS – LE CONTESTE AGARRANDOLE LA MANO.

PUEDES VENIR A MI CASA A CENAR SI QUIERES –

COMO TU DESEES MI AMOR, ESTARIA ENCANTADO DE CENAR CON USTED SEÑORITA

EDWARD, HOY TU HERMANO ME GRITO – ME DIJO DUDANDO

¿EMMETT? – LE DIJE ENOJADO, COMO SE ATREVIO A GRITARLE A MI MUÑECA.

SI, PERO NO FUE SOLO SU CULPA, DE HECHO NO ME OFENDIO NI ME DIJO NADA PARA LASTIMARME – SONO COMO SI LO ESTUVIERA DEFENDIENDO O JUSTIFICANDO

¿QUE FUE LO QUE TE GRITO?

QUE COMO IBA A SALIR CON VOS – ME DIJO CASI EN UN SUSURRO.

¿QUIEN LE DIJO QUE IBAMOS A SALIR?

YO – ME DIJO MIRANDOME A LOS OJOS, YO ESTABA CONFUNDIDO PORQUE HABLO CON MIO HERMANO, ELLA AL PARECER ENTENDIO MI CONFUSION – ES QUE ME INVITO A SALIR TAMBIEN Y YO HABIA HECHO PLANES CON VOS YA- AHORA COMPRENDIA, LE HABIA GANADO A MI HERMANITO, IBA A SER MUY DIVERTIDO LLEGAR A CASA Y VERLO HECHO UNA FURIA.

TRANQUILA AMOR – LE DIJE SUAVEMENTE – YA LO VA A ENTENDER – ELLA AHORA ME MIRO CONFUSA.

LLEGAMOS A SU CASA Y FUIMOS HASTA LA COCINA DONDE ESTABA LA MUCAMA, MI MUÑECA LE DIJO QUE PREPARE UNA CENA PARA DOS Y LUEGO SUBIMOS HASTA SU HABITACION, ERA MUY AMPLIO Y TENIA UN GRAN ARMARIO. ELLA ESTABA PARADA EN LA VENTANA, MIRABA HACIA AFUERA, LA NOCHE ESTABA CASI TAN HERMOSA COMO ELLA, NO PUDE CONTENERME MAS Y ME ACERQUE A ELLA PARA BESARLA, FUE EL MEJOR BESO DE TODA MI VIDA. ESTUVIMOS BESANDONOS HASTA QUE LA MUCAMA NOS INFORMO QUE YA ESTABA LA CENA, FUI UNA COMIDA MUY TRANQUILA Y ROMANTICA, PERO CUANDO NOS DIMOS CUENTA DE LA HORA SALIMOS MUY RAPIDO HASTA MI CASA.


	4. Chapter 4

(EMMETT)

ME PASE TODA LA TARDE CON JASPER JUGANDO AL POOL, MIENTRAS EL IDIOTA DE EDWARD ANDABA CON ROSALIE VAYA A SABER DONDE. TENIAN QUE LLEGAR ANTES DE LA CENA PARA BUSCAR A JASPER Y SU AUTO, PERO LA HORA PASABAN Y NO VOLVIAN, Y YO CADA VEZ ME VOLVIA MAS LOCO.

UN A HORA MAS TARDE DESPUES DE LA CENA LLEGARON, MI DIOSA PIDIENDO DISCULPAS A SU HERMANO POR LA TARDANZA Y MI HERMANITO DISCULPANDOSE CON NUESTROS PADRES, YO LO MIRA CON ODIO. NO MIRE NI SALUDE A NINGUNO DE LOS DOS, SOLO DESPEDI A JASPER Y SUBI A MI DORMITORIO PARA DORMIR, ROSE QUEDO MIRANDOME CONFUSA SEGURO QUE PREGUNTANDOSE PORQUE LA IGNORE.

NO PUDE DORMIR MUCHO, ASÍ QUE APENAS AMANECIO ME LEVANTE A DARME UN BAÑO Y DESAYUNAR, SOLO ESTABA DESPIERTO MI PAPÁ QUE ME LLEVO EN SU AUTO AL INSTITUTO, LLEGUE SUPER TEMPRANO, ASÍ QUE PENSE EN IR A LA BIBLIOTECA A ADELANTAR UNOS TRABAJOS, Y EN ESO VEO QUE LLEGA MI DIOSA CREI QUE VENIA CON JASPER PERO NO, ME ACERQUE, AL FIN Y AL CABO NO IBA A IGNORARLA TODA LA VIDA.

HOLA ROSALIE – LE DIJE, Y ELLA ME MIRO ALZANDO UNA CEJA

¿YA DEJASTE DE IGNORARME?- ME DIJO FRIA Y SIENDO CORTANTE

NO QUISE IGNORARTE, ESTABA DECEPCIONADO – LE CONFESE – PERO YA ESTA, ¿Y JAZZ?

ESTA ENFERMO, ANOCHE TUVO FIEBRE Y EL MEDICO LE RECOMENDO UNOS DIAS DE REPOSO – ME COMENTO - ¿ESTABAS DECEPCIONADO DE MI? – ME PREGUNTO LASTIMOSA

POBRE JASPER, ¿TE MOLESTARIA QUE VAYA A VERLO DESPUES? – LE PREGUNTE IGNORANDO SU PREGUNTA

NO, NO ME MOLESTARIA QUE VAYAS, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO CONTESTES MI PREGUNTA – ME REPLICO CON CARA DE SUPERIORIDAD.

ME GUSTAS ROSALIE, DEL PRIMER MOMENTO EN QUE TE VI ME INTERESASTE, SÉ QUE ANTES DE QUE LLEGARAS ERA UN MUJERIEGO Y NO ME IMPORTABA NADIE, PERO AHORA SÉ QUE SOLO ME IMPORTAS VOS – ME DIGNE A CONFESARLE TODO LO QUE SENTIA POR ELLA – Y CUANDO ME ENTERE QUE IBAS A SALIR CON MI HERMANO ME ROMPISTE EL CORAZON, Y NADA ME DOLIO MAS – YA ESTA, SE LO DIJE.

OH EMMETT – ME DIJO MIRANDOME DULCEMENTE, ENTONCES PUSO SU MANO EN MI MEJILLA PARA ACARICIARME – LAMENTO MUCHO ESO, PERO.

NO QUIERO OIR PEROS ROSE, YA ESTA, A TI TE GUSTA MI HERMANO Y NO PUEDO HACER NADA CONTRA ESO- LA INTERRUMPI

DEJAME HABLAR – ME CONTESTO PONIENDOSE SERIA – YO TUVE QUE SALIR CON TU HERMANO PORQUE ME HABIA INVITADO ANTES Y NO QUERIA SER DESCORTES, NO VOY A NEGARTE QUE ME PARECE ATRACTIVO, PERO TU ME INTERESAS MAS, Y REALMENTE DESPUES EN LA CLASE DE LITERATURA CUANDO ME INVITASTE ME APENE MUCHO POR RECHAZARTE PORQUE YO SI QUERIA SALIR CONTIGO – Y UNA SONRISA SE DIBUJO EN MI ROSTRO, SI LE INTERESO A MI DIOSA.

ROSE, POR FAVOR, NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A EDWARD – FUE UN IMPULSO IMPLORARLE ESO. ELLA SONRIO.

CLARO EMMETT- DIJO DANDOME UN TIERNO BESO EN LA MEJILLA- QUIERO QUE TU ESTES BIEN, TE PROMETO NO ACERCARME A EDWARD JAMAS – ME SUSURRO EN EL OIDO Y FUI EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO.

(ALICE)

CUANDO ME LEVANTE EMMETT YA SE HABIA IDO ASÍ QUE ESPERE PARA IR JUNTO A EDWARD, LLEGAMOS EN SU VOLVO Y VIMOS A ROSE Y A EMMETT HABLANDO DE LO MAS ENTRETENIDOS, SE VEIAN TAN BIEN JUNTOS, ME ENCANTABA LA PAREJA QUE HACIAN. PERO VI QUE LA CARA DE EDWARD SE TRANSFORMO Y FUI CASI CORRIENDO HASTA DONDE ESTABAN ELLOS.

¿QUE HACES EMMETT CERCA DE ROSALIE? – LE GRITO EDWARD A EMMETT - ¿NO TE BASTO CON GRITARLE AYER EN LA CLASE?

CALMATE HERMANITO – LE DIJO EMMETT SONRIENDO – LO DE AYER SOLO FUE UNA CONFUSION QUE ROSE YA ME EXPLICO Y AHORA ESTA TODO BIEN

ALEJATE DE ELLA EMMETT – LE REPLICO MI HERMANO, ESTO SE ESTABA PONIENDO FEO Y NOTE COMO MI AMIGA TENIA MIEDO AL IGUAL QUE YO

EDWARD, TU NO ERES QUIEN PARA DECIRLE QUE SE ALEJE DE MI – CONTESTO ROSALIE HECHA UNA FURIA-

MI AMOR EL PROBLEMA NO ES CONTIGO, EMMETT ES EL – INTENTO DECIRLE A ROSE MAS SUAVE EDWARD PERO ELLA LO INTERRUMPIO

EMMETT TAMPOCO ES EL PROBLEMA, NO HAY PROBLEMA ACA. ESTABAMOS DE LOS MAS DIVERTIDOS HASTA QUE LLEGASTE A ARRUINARLO TODO – ESO SI QUE FUE UN GOLPE BAJO PARA EDWARD, Y MI OTRO HERMANO GRANDOTE LO MIRABA TRIUNFANTE, YO CREI QUE YA ERA MOMENTO DE INTERRUMPIR LA ESCENA

HOLA ROSE, ¿COMO ESTAS? – LE DIJE SALUDANDOLA – CON TODA ESTA DISCUSIÓN NO NOS SALUDAMOS – Y LE DI UN ABRAZO.

ALICE, QUE BUENO VERTE – ME DIJO DEJANDO DE SONAR FRIA, COSA QUE ME ALIVIO.

CUENTENME, ¿DE QUE HABLABAN TAN ENTRETENIDOS?

DE NADA IMPORTANTE HERMANITA – ME DIJO EMMETT SACANDO LA LENGUA – AH LES AVISO A LOS DOS QUE HOY VOY A LA CASA DE ROSE A VER A JAZZ- DESAFIO A EDWARD

YO TAMBIEN VOY – LE REPUSO MI OTRO HERMANO

CLARO QUE NO – CONTESTO EL OSO

JASPER ES MI AMIGO TAMBIEN

¿QUE LE OCURRE? – PREGUNTE PARA CORTAR SU DISCUSION

ESTABA EN REPOSO, PERO YA SE ENCUENTRA MEJOR, ANOCHE ESTUVO CON FIEBRE – ME APENE MUCHO POR ÉL, ME CAIA MUY BIEN JAZZ.

HOLA – DIJO UNA CHICA CASTAÑA, LA RECONOCI AL INSTANTE ERA LA OTRA NUEVA A LA QUE VI CUANDO EDWARD LA ESTABA MIRANDO PERO ÉL ME ENGAÑO DICIENDO QUE ERA A ROSE A QUIEN MIRABA.

(BELLA)

LLEGUE AL INSTITUTO BASTANTE TEMPRANO NUEVAMENTE Y VI A ROSE JUNTO A ALGUNOS CHICOS MAS Y ME ACERQUE A ELLA PARA SALUDARLA.

HOLA – DIJE PARA TODOS.

HOLA BELLA – ME SALUDO ROSE SONRIENTE COMO SIEMPRE - ¿COMO ESTAS?

HOLA BELLA – ME DIJO EDWARD.

HOLA SOY ALICE, ¿ASÍ QUE ERES BELLA, LA NUEVA NO? – ME DIJO LA OTRA CHICA QUE ESTABA JUNTO A ELLOS.

HOLA, YO SOY EMMETT – ME DIJO EL OTRO CHICO QUE ESTABA CERCA DE ROSE.

SI SOY NUEVA, Y ES UN GUSTO CONOCERLOS. - MIRE A MI AMOR QUIEN ESTABA CON CARA DE SUFRIMIENTO VIENDO A ROSE.

EL GUSTO ES MIO – CONTESTO ALICE – OYE, SI NO HACES NADA HOY TE GUSTARIA IR DE COMPRAS – ME PREGUNTO

AAAAAAAAAAH, SI CLARO – LE RESPONDI DUDANDO Y ROSE ME SONRIO.

NOS VEMOS DESPUES CON EMMETT DEBEMOS IR A LA BIBLIOTECA PARA BUSCAR ALGO – SE EXCUSO ROSE PARA SALIR, Y EDWARD LA SIGUIO MIRANDO LASTIMOSAMENTE

YO TAMBIEN ME VOY A MI SALON PARA IRME ACOMODANDO, TE VEO DESPUES BELLA. – Y ASÍ TAMBIEN SE FUE ALICE.

EDWARD ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN? – LE PREGUNTE MEDIA DUDOSA

DE HECHO NO, TUVE UNA DISCUSION CON EMMETT, ES MI HERMANO MAYOR – ME CONFESO, Y ESO ME RELAJO, ESTABA MAL POR SU HERMANO NO POR ROSALIE, PERO UN MOMENTO SU HERMANO ESTABA CON ROSALIE, ALGO TENIA QUE VER, Y DE NUEVO ESA SENSACION DE CELOS SE APODERO DE MI

SI QUIERES PUEDO ESCUCHARTE – ME OFRECI A TORTURARME CON TAL DE CONSOLARLO

GRACIAS BELLA, ES SOLO QUE ROSE SE PUSO A DEFENDERLO Y ESO ME MOLESTO MUCHO – YA SABIA QUE ROSALIE TENIA MUCHO QUE VER.

¿TE MOLESTA QUE ROSE ESTE TAN CERCA DE EMMETT VERDAD?

SI, A MI HERMANO ELLA LE GUSTA Y A MI TAMBIEN, PENSE QUE YO LE INTERESABA, PERO HOY CUANDO VI COMO LO DEFENDIA Y LO MIRABA, BUENO, YA NO SE QUE PENSAR

DEBERIAS HABLAR CON ELLA PARA ACLARAR LAS COSAS DE UNA VEZ – LE ACONSEJE

NO PUEDO HACER ESO, PORQUE SI ME LLEGARA A DECIR QUE LO QUIERE A ÉL YO JAMAS ME DARIA POR VENCIDO PARA ACEPTARLA SOLO COMO MI CUÑADA, NO TENGO PENSADO ALEJARME DE ELLA, YO LA QUIERO SOLO PARA MI – Y TERMINO DE DESTROZAR TODO MI CORAZON CON ESAS PALABRAS. Y EN ESO LLEGARON HASTA NOSOTROS DOS CHICAS.

ERAN MUY BONITAS, NO TANTO COMO ROSE, PERO ERAN BASTANTE LINDAS, UNA RUBIA CON RISOS Y LA OTRA CASTAÑA ALTA.

HOLA ED – LE DIJO LA RUBIA HACIENDOSE LA SEXY Y LE DIO UN BESO, ESO BASTO PARA QUE ME TERMINARA DE MORIR.

HOLA TANYA – LE CONTESTO SECAMENTE EDWARD TRATANDO DE SACARSELA DE ENCIMA.

¿VISTE A TU HERMANO? – LE PREGUNTO LA OTRA, AL PARECER NINGUNA DE LAS DOS SE PERCATARON DE MI PRESENCIA.

NO HEIDI – LE MINTIO EDWARD, YA QUE SABIA QUE ESTABA EN LA BIBLIOTECA CON ROSALIE. – DEBERIAS DEJARLO EN PAZ Y TU A MI TANYA

¿COMO ME DICES ESO AMORCITO? – LE DIJO LA RUBIA HACIENDO PUCHERITO, ESA SITUACION YA ME COLMABA.

NO ME INTERESAS TANYA, Y NUNCA ME INTERESASTE.

NO ME DECIAS LO MISMO CUANDO TE ACOSTABAS CONMIGO AMORCITO – ESA DESCARADA, QUISE MATARLA

BIEN TIENES RAZON, SOLO ME INTERESABAS PARA ESO PERO YA NO ASÍ QUE VETE - LE REPLICO EDWARD, Y EN ESE MOMENTO TANYA SE DIO CUENTA DE MI PRESENCIA.

¿ES POR ESTA POCA COSA QUE YA NO ME QUIERES? – ESTO YA SE ESTABA YENDO DE LAS MANOS, NO PODIA CREER COMO ME TRATABA ASÍ SI NI ME CONOCIA.

BASTA TANYA, NO TRATES ASÍ A BELLA, ES SOLO MI AMIGA. YA VETE – LO QUE ME DOLIO QUE LES DIJERA QUE YO NO ERA MAS NADA QUE SOLO SU AMIGA, AUNQUE TUVIERA RAZON, ME DOLIO. Y ASÍ SE FUERON TANYA Y HEIDI BASTANTE OFENDIDAS.


	5. Chapter 5

(EDWARD)

ME SENTI MUY APENADO POR COMO SE DIRIGIERON A BELLA, CUANDO SE FUERON ME DISCULPE CON ELLA Y ME FUI EN BUSCA DE MI HERMANA, NECESITA URGENTE HABLAR CON ALICE.

ENANA NECESITO TU AYUDA – LE DIJE APENAS LA VI SALIENDO DEL BAÑO DE DAMAS.

DIME EDWARD QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES – ME DIJO ALICE CON CARA DE SORPRESA.

QUIERO A ROSE – FUE LO UNICO QUE SALIO DE MI BOCA

OH, CLARO. YA ENTIENDO. TE MOLESTA QUE EMMETT Y ROSE PASEN TIEMPO JUNTOS, DISCULPA QUE SEA HONESTA CONTIGO EDWARD, PERO LOS VEO TAN BIEN JUNTOS – CONTESTO ALICE HACIENDO QUE MI MUNDO SE ME VINIERA ENCIMA. –

¿CREES QUE ROSE LO PREFIERE A ÉL? – LE PREGUNTE DUDOSO Y CON MIEDO A SU RESPUESTA

NO LO SÉ, PERO HOY LO DEFIENDO A ÉL, Y SE FUE CON EMMETT, NO CON VOS HERMANITO

PORQUE ELLOS TIENEN UN TRABAJO EN COMUN, ¿NO?

CLARO. – INTENTO CONVENCERME LA PEQUEÑA DUENDE- NO TE DEPRIMAS POR ESTE ASUNTO Y NO ATAQUES A EMMETT, RECUERDA QUE ES TU HERMANO – ME ACONSEJO, SOLO LE SONRIE Y ME DIRIGI A MI CLASE PARA DISTRAERME.

CUANDO TERMINARON LAS CLASES ME FUI A BUSCAR A ROSALIE, PORQUE NI LOCO IBA DEJAR A IR A EMMETT SOLO CON ELLA. ALICE SE IBA DE COMPRAS CON BELLA ASÍ QUE NI ME PREOCUPE POR ELLA.

ME QUEDE ESPERANDO EN EL AUTO DE MI MUÑECA CUANDO LA VI LLEGAR MUY RISUEÑA CON EMMETT, LO CUAL HIZO QUE ME ENFUREZCA.

¿Qué HACES AQUÍ EDWARD? – ME PREGUNTO MOLESTO MI HERMANO MAYOR

YA LES DIJE QUE YO TAMBIEN VOY A IR A VER A JASPER, ES MI AMIGO Y QUIERO SABER COMO ESTA – LE CONTESTE MIRANDOLO DESAFIANTE

TRANQUILOS, EDWARD SABES QUE ERES BIENVENIDO EN MI CASA – ME DIJO ROSE VOLVIENDO A SONAR DULCE CONMIGO LO CUAL HIZO QUE ME RELAJARA

GRACIAS MI AMOR – LE DIJE SONRIENDO, LO CUAL HIZO QUE ELLA SE SONROJARA Y QUE EMMETT SE PUSIERA ROJO PERO DE FURIA.

COMO QUIERAS – DIJO FRIAMENTE MI HERMANO – YO VOY CON ROSE EN SU AUTO, TU SIGUENOS – DIJO EN EL MISMO TONO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO PUDE OPONERME.

(EMMETT)

RABIA ME DIO QUE MI DIOSA DEJARA QUE EDWARD VINIERA, PERO EN FIN TENIAN RAZON, JAZZ ERA AMIGO DE LOS DOS Y AHORA SABIA QUE ROSALIE PREFERIA SALIR CONMIGO QUE CON ÉL, ADEMAS PASAMOS TODO EL DIA JUNTOS Y AHORA IBA JUNTO A ELLA EN SU AUTO.

¿EN QUE PIENSAS QUE ESTAS TAN CONCENTRADO? – ME PREGUNTO DE REPENTE LA PILOTO DEL AUTO BM.

EN TI – LE DIJE CON UNA SONRISA – EN QUE ME PREFIERES ANTES QUE A ÉL Y ESO ME PONE MUY CONTENTO.

OSITO NO SEAS ASÍ, NO TE REFIERAS ASÍ DE TU HERMANO ES UNA BUENA PERSONA – NO PODIA SOPORTAR QUE SI QUIERA LO DEFENDIERA, ESTA MUJER ME IBA A VOLVER LOCO. POR MOMENTOS ME DEFENDIA A MI, Y AHORA LO DEFENDIA AL IDIOTA.

ES UNA BUENA PERSONA, ES INTELIGENTE, ES LINDO - LE GRITE MOLESTO - ¿ESO IBAS A DECIR ROSE? ¿IBAS A MENCIONAR TODAS SUS CUALIDADES Y LO MARAVILLO QUE ES EDWARD, EL PERFECTO?

BASTA EMMETT, NO ENTIENDO PORQUE ACTUAS ASÍ. Y NO TE PREFIERO POR SOBRE ÉL, EN ESTE MOMENO NI QUIERO VERTE – ME RESPONDI ROSALIE FRIAMENTE Y CON AIRE DE SUPERIORIDAD

GENIAL PORQUE YA ME DI CUENTA LA CLASE DE PERSONA QUE ERES Y NO TE QUIERO CERCA, QUEDATE CON MI HERMANO SON TAL PARA CUAL - CONTESTE EN EL MISMO TONO FRIO QUE ELLA UTILIZO.

LUEGO DE LA DISCUSION EN SU AUTO VIAJAMOS EN SILENCIO HASTA LLEGAR A SU CASA, ERA UNA MANSION DE LO MAS LUJOSA, ENTRAMOS Y SE NOS ACERCO LA MUCAMA PARA RECOGER NUESTROS ABRIGOS Y MOCHILAS PARA QUE NOS PUSIERAMOS COMODOS.

ROSALIE SUBIO LAS ESCALERAS Y NOS HIZO SEÑA PARA QUE LA SIGUIERAMOS, YO ESTABA MUY ENFADADO CON ELLA Y MI HERMANO, AUNQUE ESTABA ARREPENTIDO POR LO QUE LE DIJE EN EL AUTO EN REALIDAD NO LO PENSABA ELLA ERA MI DIOSA Y ESTABA CELOSO DE MI PROPIO HERMANO, PERO LUEGO YA IBA A TENER TIEMPO DE DISCULPARME.

ENTRAMOS A LA HABITACION DE JAZZ, QUE NOS MIRO CON SORPRESA Y ALEGRIA.

¿Cómo TE SENTIS HERMANITO? – LE PREGUNTO CON DULZURA SU GEMELA.

ESTOY UN POCO MEJOR PRINCESS – SONO DEBIL PERO IGUAL LE DIO UNA SONRISA A SU HERMANA.

MIRA EDWARD Y EMMETT VINIERON A VERTE Y HACERTE COMPAÑÍA UN RATO – LE COMENTO SONRIENTE – YO VOY A DARME UNA DUCHA Y DECIRLE A LA MUCAMA QUE PREPARE LA COMIDA.

ROSALIE SE RETIRO DE LA HABITACION Y NOS QUEDAMOS LOS TRES HABLANDO.

LUEGO DE UN LARGO RATO EDWARD BAJO A LA COCINA POR ALGO DE BEBER

¿Qué OCURRE ENTRE USTEDES, ESTA MUY TENSA SU RELACION? – ME PREGUNTO JAZZ UNA VEZ QUE EDWARD SALIO

NADA, PELEAS DE HERMANOS, ES COMUN – LE RESPONDI RESTANDOLE IMPORTANCIA

COMO DIGAS, SABES QUE CUALQUIER COSA CONTAS CONMIGO AMIGO – COMO ME HUBIESE GUSTADO CONTARLE TODO RESPECTO A COMO ME SENTIA CON ROSE, PERO EL ERA SU HERMANO Y NO PODIA DECIRLE QUE EDWARD Y YO ESTABAMOS ENFRENTADOS POR EL AMOR DE SU PEQUEÑA GEMELA, IBA A MATARNOS AUN ESTANDO EN CAMA Y DEBIL.

ESTUVIMOS CHARLANDO POR LARGO RATO Y MI AMIGO ME PIDIO QUE BAJARA A LA COCINA A PREGUNTAR POR LA COMIDA, COSA QUE HICE MUY GUSTOSO YA QUE YO TAMBIEN TENIA MUCHA HAMBRE.

CUANDO IBA A ENTRAR A LA COCINE ESCUCHE A EDWARD HABLANDO ALLI CON ROSALIE.

NADA FUE MAS LINDO QUE EL BESO DE ANOCHE MI AMOR – LE DECIA EDWARD ACERCANDOSE AUN MAS A ELLA Y TOMANDOLA POR LA CINTURA. YO MORIA DE CELOS DE VERLOS TAN CERCA Y ENCIMA DE ENTERARME QUE ELLOS SE HABIA BESADO Y ESO NO FUE TODO, LA RUBIA LO TOMO POR LA NUCA A MI HERMANO PARA VOLVER A HACERLO, NO PODIA CREER LO QUE VEIA, NO QUERIA CREERLO.

QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO EDWARD, SOLO CONTIGO – LE DIJO ROSALIE Y NO PUDE AGUANTAR EL DOLOR QUE SENTIA.

ELLOS CONTINUARAN BESANDOSE COMO SI NADA, ERAN UNOS DESCARADOS. YA COMPRENDIA TODO ROSALIE SOLO JUGABA CON NOSOTROS, A MI ME DECIA UNA COSA Y A EDWARD OTRA, NO ERA MAS QUE UNA NIÑA HISTERICA Y CAPRICHOSA. HOY A LA MAÑANA ME HABIA PROMETIDO NO ACERCARSE A EDWARD Y AL MEDIODIA YA ESTABA PRENDIDA A SU CUELLO BESANDOLO.


	6. Chapter 6

(EDWARD)

BAJE A LA COCINA POR UN VASO DE AGUA Y PARA VER SI ME CRUZABA A MI MUÑECA, TENIAMOS MUCHO DE QUE HABLAR, DIO LA CASUALIDAD QUE LA ENCONTRE EN LA COCINA AUNQUE NOTABA QUE ESTABA TRISTE.

¿QUE TE OCURRE MI AMOR? ¿Por qué ESTAS TRISTE? – PREGUNTE ACERCANDOME A ELLA Y DANDOLE UN ABRAZO

ESTOY BIEN, NO ES NADA, YA SE ME VA A PASAR – ME CONTESTO REVOLVIENDO MI CABELLO

SABES QUE PODES DECIRME LO QUE SEA – LE INSISTI, REALMENTE ME INTERESABA SABER QUE LE PASABA

ES QUE EN EL CAMINO TUVE UNA DISCUSION CON TU HERMANO – ME DIJO AUNQUE SONABA MAS FURIOSA QUE TRISTE.

OTRA VEZ – GRITE MOLESTO, OTRA VEZ EMMETT LE HABIA VUELTO A GRITAR – ESE IDIOTA TE VIVE TRATANDO MAL Y TU SOLO LO DEFIENDES – LE REPROCHE.

SI, PERO YA NO. M DI CUENTA COMO ES REALMENTE. TIENE UN CLARO COMPLEJO DE SUPERIORIDAD Y SOLO QUIERE ESTAR POR ENCIMA DE TODO Y DE TODOS

NO DEBERIAS HACERLE CASO SI AMOR, MIRA COMO ESTAS POR CULPA DE UN ESTUPIDO – LE DIJE ACARICIANDO SU MEJILLA.

ERES MUCHO MEJOR CON ÉL EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS – ME DIJO PARA MI SORPRESA, SUS PALABRAS ME TRANQUILIZARON PROFUNDAMENTE, YA QUE HOY A LA MAÑANA POR SU ACTITUD CREIA QUE LO PREFERIA A MI HERMANO.

NADA FUE MAS LINDO QUE EL BESO DE ANOCHE MI AMOR – LE DIJE ACERCANDOME HACIA ELLA PARA VOLVER A BESARLA, A LO CUAL ELLA CORRESPONDIO.

QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO EDWARD, SOLO CONTIGO - ME SUSURRO PARA LUEGO INTENSIFICAR EL BESO.

(ROSALIE)

TENÍA MUY EN CLARO QUE ESTABA ASÍ CON EDWARD AHORA POR LA DISCUSION CON EMMETT, PORQUE YO PREFERIA AL OSITO. AUNQUE NO ME CONVENIA, PORQUE NO LE MENTI A EDWARD CUANDO LE DIJE QUE ÉL ERA MEJOR A EMMETT EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS, PORQUE EN VERDAD YO LO CREIA ASÍ, E IBA A DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A EDWARD.

JASPER BAJO A ALMORZAR CON NOSOTROS, ESTUVIMOS TODOS BASTANTES TENSOS.

- ROSE QUIERES QUE VAYAMOS A DAR UN PASEO DESPUES DE LA COMIDA – ME PREGUNTO EDWARD, NOTE COMO EMMETT SE INCOMODABA MAS Y MI HERMANO MIRABA A ED CON CARA DE POCOS AMIGOS.

- NO PUEDES EDWARD, DEBES LLEVARME A CASA, RECUERDA QUE ALICE VA A ESTAR SOLA, YO TENGO ENTRENAMIENTO HOY – SE ME ADELANTO EMMETT CUANDO YO IBA A RESPONDER.

- PUEDO DEJARTE Y LUEGO IRME CON ROSALIE – LE CONTESTO FURIOSO EDWARD.

- NO PUEDES, DEBES QUEDARTE CUIDANDO A TU HERMANA – LE REPROCHO SU HERMANO MAYOR, Y ÉL YA NO PUDO OBJETAR NADA PORQUE EMMETT TENIA RAZON, NO PODIAN DEJAR SOLA A ALICE.

LUEGO DEL INCOMODO ALMUERZO EDWARD SE DISCULPO POR NO PODER IR, EN CUANTO A EMMETT ME IGNORO POR COMPLETO, ESO ERA LO MEJOR PARA TODOS.

AL OTRO DIA EN EL INSTITUTO ESTUVE CON EDWARD TODO EL TIEMPO, MIENTRAS EMMETT NOS MIRABA C0N MALA CARA; PERO YA NO ME IMPORTABA DESPUES DE CÓMO ME TRATO LA ULTIMA VEZ PERDI TODO INTERES EN ESA PERSONA, O AL MENOS YO QUERIA QUE NO ME IMPORTARA.

- ESA RUBIA MOLESTA, NO PARA DE MIRARTE EDWARD – LE RECLAME A MI ¿NOVIO?

- MI AMOR NO ESTES CELOSA – ME DIJO ENTRE RISAS – NADIE ME IMPORTA MAS QUE TU – CUANDO PARO DE REIR ME DIO UN TIERNO BESO EN LOS LABIOS.

- NO ESTOY CELOSA – LE MENTI EN TONO DE MOLESTIA – ES QUE ESA TAL TANYA ES MUY INSOPORTABLE Y NOS MIRA TODO EL TIEMPO, ESO ME MOLESTA.

- NO LE HAGAS CASO, SOLO IGNORALA – EN ESO SE ACERCARON BELLA Y ALICE HACIA NOSOTROS.

- ¿QUE HACEN? – PREGUNTO DIVERTIDA LA HERMANITA DE EDWARD.

- HABLABAMOS DE LO MOLESTA QUE RESULTA TANYA – RESPONDI Y TODOS RIERON.

- Y NO OLVIDEMOS A HEIDI – ACOTO BELLA – QUE A PROPOSITO ESTA CON EMMETT EN EL PATIO DEL FONDO. – ¿Qué ERA LO ULTIMO QUE DIJO? ¿COMO ESA IDIOTA IBA A ESTAR CERCA DE MI OSITO?

- ¿Qué HACE CON ESA ESTUPIDA? – PREGUNTE FURIOSA, COSA QUE NO ME HABIA DADO CUENTA HASTA QUE VI COMO EDWARD ME ESTABA VIENDO. – DIGO, PRIMERO SE LA QUIERE SACAR DE ENCIMA Y AHORA ESTA CON ELLA, QUE CHICO MAS INDECISO- INTENTE ARREGLARLO, AUNQUE A QUIEN IBA A ENGAÑAR, ESTABA MUERTA DE CELOS POR EMMETT TAMBIEN.

- NO TE TIENE QUE IMPORTAR NADA DE MI HERMANO, ES SU VIDA Y PUEDE HACER LO QUE QUIERA – EDWARD SONABA MAS MOLESTO DE LO QUE ME MIRABA, ESTABA HECHO UNA FURIA Y CON RAZON.

- TENES RAZON, CON SU VIDA QUE HAGA LO QUE LE VENGA EN GANA; YA SEA CON ESA MOLESTA, CON LA OTRA MOLESTA O QUIEN SEA. – DIJE MIRANDO A EDWARD CON TERNURA PARA REPARAR LAS COSAS.


	7. Chapter 7

(BELLA)

CUANDO LES CONTE QUE VI A EMMETTCON HEIDI, ROSE SE PUSO COMO LOCA ERA CLARO QUE ESTABA ENAMORADA DE ÉL Y TENIA CELOS, Y TAMBIEN ESTABA CLARO QUE EDWARD ESTABA CELOSO DE CÓMO ELLA ACTUABA POR LA NOTICIA. Y NI QUE DECIR DE CÓMO ESTABA YO VIENDO COMO EL AMOR DE MI VIDA ESTABA CELOSO POR OTRA, ERA TODO UNA CADENA SIN FIN, EN LA QUE NINGUNO DE LOS AMORES ERA CORRESPONDIDO. AUNQUE CREO QUE EMMETT SIENTE LO MISMO POR ROSE, Y NO SE QUE HABRA OCURRIDO ENTRE ELLOS QUE AHORA NI SE MIRAN.

- EDWARD TENEMOS QUE HACER EL TRABAJO DE BIOLOGIA, ¿ESTAS LIBRE POR LA TARDE? – LE PREGUNTE TRATANDO DE CAMBIAR EL INCOMODO TEMA DE CONVERSACION ANTERIOR.

- TENIA PENSADO SALIR ALGUN LUGAR CON ROSE – CONTESTO TOMANDOLE LA MANO A LA RUBIA.

- OH, CLARO QUE NO – REPUSO MI AMIGA. – TIENEN QUE HACER UN TRABAJO PARA EL COLEGIO Y NO PIENSO SER YO LA EXCUSA PARA QUE DESAPRUEBAN.- AGREGO DIVERTIDA.

- BIEN, ENTONCES ESTA TARDE SOY TODO TUYO BELLA- CASI MUERO DE UN ATAQUE AL CORAZON POR LAS PALABRAS DE MI AMOR, AUNQUE NO CONFUNDIA EL SIGNIFICADO QUE EL LE HABIA DADO.- VIENES A MI CASA, ALMORZAMOS Y DESPUES COMENZAMOS CON BIOLOGIA.- NO ERA UNA PREGUNTA, SINO UNA ESPECIE DE ORDEN.

- OK – FUE LO UNICO QUE ATINE A DECIR DESPUES DE QUE ME HAYA DICHO QUE ERA TODO MIO POR LA TARDE.

- ROSE TE PARECE QUE POR LA TARDE VAYA A TU CASA VER UNAS PELIS – LE PREGUNTO ALICE ENTUSIASMADA.

- POR SUPUESTO, VOY A HACER PALOMITAS.- ENTUSIASMADA LE RESPONDIO LA RUBIA.

YO ESTABA MUY ANSIOSA A QUE TERMINARAN LAS CLASES DE HOY ASÍ ME IBA CON EDWARD, PARECIA QUE LA HORA NO PASABA MAS.

CUANDO LLEGAMOS A SU CASA, SU MADRE NOS ESTABA ESPERANDO CON LA COMIDA HECHA, LA VERDAD QUE ESME ERA MUY BUENA COCINERA, ESTABA DELICIOSA LA COMIDA AUNQUE AL ESTAR EDWARD Y EMMETT EN EL MISMO LUGAR ERA UN AMBIENTE MUY TENSO. NO SÉ POR CUANTO MAS TIEMPO VAN A SEGUIR ASÍ, SON HERMANOS Y DEBEN SUPERAR SUS CONFLICTOS; YO PENSABA HABLAR CON EDWARD SOBRE ESTE TEMA MIENTRAS HACIAMOS EL TRABAJO.

- ¿PUEDO HACERTE UNA PREGUNTA? – SÉ QUE ERA IDIOTA EMPEZAR ASÍ, PERO NO SE ME OCURRIO OTRA COSA.

- CLARO BELLA, DIME LO QUE SEA. – ME CONTESTO ÉL TAN AMABLEMENTE.

- ES QUE YO ME PREGUNTABA.- COMENCE A DECIR CON NERVIOSISMO. – SI PARA TI ROSALIE ES TAN IMPORTANTE COMO PARA PELEARTE CON TU HERMANO, TU FAMILIA. – TOME VALOR Y SE LO DIJE DE UNA, NO PODIA SEGUIR DANDOLE VUELTA AL ASUNTO, ESTABA DECIDIDA A ARREGLAR SUS DIFERENCIAS Y A CONFESARLE MI AMOR POR ÉL.

- ES COMPLICADO ESTO – SE ENCONTRABA CONFUNDIDO Y PENSATIVO – A VECES ME PREGUNTO SI TAL VEZ ELLA ME GUSTA PORQUE A MI HERMANO TAMBIEN, ES QUE ME GUSTA VERLO ENOJAR. LO QUIERO POR SUPUESTO, PERO ES DIVERTIDO DISCUTIR CON ÉL- ME CONFIO EDWARD. Y AHORA YO ESTABA CONFUNDIDISIMA, ¿ROSALIE NO LE GUSTABA TANTO COMO YO CREIA? SI ERA ASÍ, ESO ESTABA GENIAL.

- NO ES BUENO QUE SE PELEEN, SON HERMANOS, DEBERIAN LLEVARSE BIEN. – TRATE DE SONAR LO MENOS FELIZ QUE PODIA.

- ADEMAS CREO QUE ELLOS HACEN BONITA PAREJA.- COMO HUBO UN SILENCIO VOLVI A HABLAR YO – CREO QUE TU ERES EL QUE ESTA DE MAS ENTRE ELLOS EDWARD, DEBERIAS CONSIDERARLO.

NO SÉ DE DONDE SAQUE EL VALOR PARA DECIRLE AQUELLO, PERO ERA NECESARIO QUE SE DE CUENTA QUE ÉL A ROSALIE NO LE IMPORTABA TANTO COMO SI LE IMPORTABA EMMETT.

DECIDI NO SEGUIR HABLANDO MAS POR AHORA, YA QUE NOTE COMO SE QUEDABA REFLEXIONANDO POR LO QUE LE DIJE.


	8. Chapter 8

(ROSALIE)

ME QUEDE TODA LA TARDE PENSANDO ENCERRADA EN MI CUARTO, ¿QUE ESTABA HACIENDO CON EDWARD? CORRI A SUS BRAZOS DESPUES DE UNA DISCUSION CON SU HERMANO. YO TENIA BIEN EN CLARO QUE EMMETT ME GUSTABA, ME IMPORTABA; EDWARD ERA LINDO PERO PARA MIS OJOS NO TENIA COMPARACION ALGUNA CON SU HERMANO MAYOR. NO PODIA NI DEBIA SEGUIR JUGANDO CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE AMBOS, TENIA QUE TOMAR PRONTO UNA QUE TOMAR CORAJE PARA ENFRENTARME A MIS PROPIOS SENTIMIENTOS, PARA JUGARMELA POR EMMETT Y RECONOCER FRENTE A EDWARD QUE ME INTERESA SU HERMANO SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE HAGA EL GIGANTE DESPUES. NO QUIERO SEGUIR ENGAÑANDO A NADIE, NI ENGAÑANDOME A MI.

(EDWARD)

LAS PALABRAS DE BELLA ME DEJARON TILDADO, NO PODIA DEJAR DE PENSAR; LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ROSALIE LLEGO AL COLEGIO JUNTO A SU HERMANO, BELLA ENTRO CON ELLOS. Y NO ERA ROSE QUIEN HABIA LLAMADO MI ATENCION, SINO MI COMPAÑERA DE BIOLOGIA. PERO LUEGO CUANDO VI A MI AMOR RUBIO EN CASA JUNTO A ALICE NO PUDE EVITAR ADMIRAR SU BELLEZA, Y CUANDO NOTE QUE A EMMETT TAMBIEN LE INTERESABA ME ATRAJO MAS, SIENTO QUE ESTUVE ACTUANDO COMO UN NENE TODO ESTE TIEMPO; ADMITO QUE LA BELLEZA DE ROSALIE NO TIENE COMPARACION ALGUNA, PERO PARA MI ES SOLO ESO, SIMPLEMENTE PERFECTA SUPERFICIALMENTE. EN CAMBIO BELLA, ERA LINDA, NO SE COMPARABA CON ROSE, PERO ERA MUCHO MEJOR EN VARIOS ASPECTOS, ERA COMPAÑERA, SIEMPRE ESTA PARA ESCUCHAR A LOS DEMAS, DA BUENOS CONSEJOS, ES SENSIBLE, INTELIGENTE. Y SIN DARME CUENTA ME QUEDE EMBOBADO VIENDOLA.

ENTONCES TUVE UN IMPULSO QUE NO PUDE CONTROLAR Y NO QUISE CONTROLAR, Y ME ACERQUE A ELLA Y LA BESE EN LOS LABIOS, FUE UN BESO TIERNO Y RAPIDO.

- ES VERDAD BELLA, ROSE Y EMMETT HACEN UNA BONITA PAREJA JUNTOS – LE DIJE MIENTRAS ME APARTABA DE ELLA., ME MIRO CONFUNDIDA. Y SE QUEDO PENSANDO UN RATO.

- ¿QUE FUE ESO?

- UN IMPULSO QUE NO QUISE CONTROLAR. ¿TE MOLESTO? – LE PREGUNTE ACERCANDOME DE NUEVO A BELLA, ELLA SOLO NEGO CON LA CABEZA. ESTA VEZ EL BESO FUE MAS INTENSO POR PARTE DE AMBOS. FUE PERFECTO.

(BELLA)

NO PODIA CREER LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO, DE LA NADA EDWARD AVANZO HACIA MI Y ME BESO, NO SOLO UNA VEZ, SINO DOS VECES. ENCIMA ME DIJO QUE SU HERMANO Y ROSE HACIAN UNA BONITA PAREJA. Y YO NO PODIA ESTAR MAS FELIZ, SI ERA COMO CREIA ÉL IBA A DEJARLES EL CAMINO LIBRE.


	9. Chapter 9

(EMMETT)

ULTIMAMENTE ESTABA VOLVIENDOME LOCO POR CULPA DE LA RUBIA, PRIMERO QUE ME QUERIA A MÍ, EN SU AUTO DISCUTIMOS, BESO A MI HERMANO, AL OTRO DIA TODO EL DIA ESTUVO CON ÉL, YO NECESITABA DISTRAERME Y ESA DISTRACCION TENIA NOMBRE: HEIDI. DURANTE EL RECESO LA BUSQUE Y FUIMOS AL PATIO.

- ME SORPRENDE QUE ME HAYAS BUSCADO EMMETT – DECIA HEIDI – ULTIMAMENTE ME HAS ESTADO IGNORANDO

- ESTABA PENDIENTE EN COSAS INSIGNIFICANTES – LE CONTESTE, ELLA SIGUIO HABLANDO PERO YA NO LE PUDE PRESTAR ATENCION, EN MI CABEZA SOLO ESTABA ROSALIE, LA NOVIA DE MI HERMANO O LO QUE FUESE.

CUANDO TERMINARON LAS CLASES SALI CON HEIDI A COMER AFUERA Y DESPUES FUIMOS A DIVERTIRNOS MAS A SU CASA, ELLA ERA SOLO UN ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA MI. NECESITABA A ROSE. SALI RAPIDAMENTE DE SU CASA Y ME DIRIGI A LA MIA, TENIA QUE HABLAR CON MI HERMANO. ME SORPRENDI QUE AL LLEGAR SE ESTABA YENDO BELLA, ¿EDWARD PASO LA TARDE CON BELLA? ¿PORQUE?

-¿QUE HACIAS CON ELLA? – LE PREGUNTE A EDWARD.

- NO TENGO QUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES A VOS – ME CONTESTO ASPERO MI HERMANO, PERO LUEGO CONTINUO HABLANDO. – ES MI COMPAÑERA DE BIOLOGIA ESTABAMOS HACIENDO UN TRABAJO. EMMETT NECESITAMOS CHARLAR AHORA MISMO.

-ESTOY DE ACUERDO, SENTEMOSNOS – LE PROPUSE.

- QUIERO DISCULPARME POR LAS DISCUSIONES DE LOS ULTIMOS DIAS. – COMENZO DICIENDOME

- ESTA BIEN EDWARD, ES TODO CULPA DE RO… - EL ME INTERRUMPIO Y NO ME DEJO TERMINAR DE DECIR

- DEJA TERMINAR DE HABLAR A MI Y DESPUES DECI LO QUE QUIERAS – ME PIDIO, YO SOLO ASENTI PARA QUE ÉL CONTINUASE HABLANDO- NO VOY A NEGARTE QUE ROSALIE ES LA CHICA MAS HERMOSA QUE JAMAS VI PERO ELLA NO ES PARA MI, A PESAR DE QUE TU LE GRITES Y TENGAS TUS CAPRICHOS Y EGOISMOS TE PREFIERE A TI, SIEMPRE FUISTE VOS – ABRI LOS OJOS POR LA SORPRESA DE SUS PALABRAS Y TRATE DE DISIMULAR LA SONRISA QUE SE ME DIBUJABA AUTOMATICAMENTE EN EL ROSTRO – ADEMAS DE ESO, HOY BELLA ME HIZO ENTENDER QUE SOLO ME GUSTABA ROSALIE SUPERFICIALMENTE, NO ES PARA MI. ELLA EN CAMBIO SI.

- ¿ELLA? – NO COMPRENDI LO QUE QUERIA DECIR.

- SI, BELLA ES QUIEN REALMENTE ME GUSTA. SOLO ME INTERESABA ROSE PORQUE ERA DIVERTIDO PELEAR UN POCO CONTIGO – ME CONFESO APENADO, AUNQUE NO VOY A NEGAR QUE PARA MI TAMBIEN ES DIVERTIDO PELEAR CON ÉL.

- YA – LO INTERRUMPI, SE IBA A PONER CURSI E IBA A QUERER GOLPEARLO. – ESTA BIEN HERMANO, NO ES NECESARIO QUE SIGAS, ENTENDI TU PUNTO Y APOYO TU RELACION CON BELLA.

- Y YO APOYO TU RELACION CON ROSE. – ME DIJO CON UNA SONRISA.

- NO ES TAN FACIL, LA OTRA VEZ LA TRATE MAL Y ME CREI SUPERIOR, ESO LE MOLESTO – LE CONTE

- CLARO QUE ES FACIL, LOS DOS SE QUIEREN Y ESO BASTA, VE A SU CASA AHORA Y ARREGLA LAS COSAS – ME INCENTIVO; Y FUE LO QUE HICE.

EN EL CAMINO A CASA DE ROSALIE IBA PENSANDO EN MI HERMANO Y SU REPENTINO CAMBIO, AL PARECER BELLA SI LE GUSTABA Y MUCHO.

(ROSALIE)

YA HABIA TOMADO UNA DECISION, TENIA QUE VER A EMMETT Y EDWARD CUANTO ANTES PARA ACLARAR LAS COSAS, SI MI HERMANO NO SIGUIERA ENFERMO YA ME HUBIERA IDO A VERLOS. PERO JAZZ SEGUÍA EN CAMA Y YO DEBIA CUIDARLO. LA MUCAMA INTERRUMPIO MI MOMENTO DE REFLEXION DICIENDOME QUE UN AMIGO VINO A CONVERSAR CONMIGO QU ESTABA ESPERANDO ABAJO; NO SABIA SI ERA EMMETT O ERA EDWARD, FUESE QUIEN FUESE ACLARARIA LAS COSAS DE UNA VEZ. MI SORPRESA FUE INFINITA CUANDO VI A MI ENORME OSO, Y MAS CUANDO VI QUE ME MIRABA CON TERNURA Y ME SONRIA.

- QUE GRATA SORPRESA EMMETT, ¿QUE TE TRAE POR AQUÍ? – HABLE TRATANDO DE NO SONAR TAN ENTUSIASMADA.

-TÚ – ME DIJO FIRMEMENTE SIN APARTAR SUS OJOS DE MI.

-¿YO? – ESTABA REALMENTE SORPRENDIDA

- ROSALIE QUIERO QUE CONTESTES UNA SOLA PREGUNTA – DIJO PONIENDOSE SERIO.- ¿ME QUIERES? –

- MAS QUE A NADA EN EL MUNDO- LE CONFESE.

- ¿Y A MI HERMANO? –

- LO ESTABA USANDO PARA BORRARTE DE MI, PERO SOLO LO QUIERO AMIGO –

- ¿PORQUE QUERIAS OLVIDARTE DE MI? – ME MIRO CON CARA DE CONFUSION Y MOLESTIA.

- PORQUE TUS CAMBIOS DE HUMOR ME PREOCUPAN, NO CREO QUE SEAS PARA MI EMMETT. A VECES ME TRATAS BIEN Y ERES DULCE, Y OTRAS ME GRITAS Y TE COMPORTAS COMO UN VERDADERO IDIOTA. – COMENCE DICIENDO, TENIA QUE CONFESARLE TODOS MIS SENTIMIENTOS POR MAS QUE ESE NO ERA MI ESTILO PERO ERA MOMENTO DE PONER LAS COSAS EN SU LUGAR. – EN CAMBIO EDWARD SIEMPRE SE MANTUVO IGUAL, NO ES CAMBIANTE COMO VOS. – ÉL COMENZO A REIRSE A CARCAJADAS, YO SOLO ME LIMITE A MIRARLO FURIOSA POR SU ACTITUD, NO ENTENDIA QUE LE DABA GRACIA.

- CLARO QUE SIEMPRE ACTUA IGUAL, PORQUE ES ABURRIDO – ME EXPLICO SIN PARAR DE REIR – EN CAMBIO YO SOY CAMALEONICO, CONMIGO SIEMPRE TE VAS A DIVERTIR ROSE. – DIJO TOMANDOME DE LAS MANOS.

- EMMETT, NO PODRIA SOPORTAR TUS INSOPORTABLES CAMBIOS DE HUMOR. – LE REPUSE SOLTANDO SU MANO.

- AMOR, MIS CAMBIOS DE HUMOR ERAN CELOS, CELOS DE TI CON MI HERMANO. – ME CONTESTO CON TERNURA. – PERO ESO YA NO VA A PASAR MAS ROSE, SI ME DAS UNA OPORTUNIDAD. – ME PIDIO.

- AY OSITO! – ESTABA CONMOVIDA POR SU CONFESION, COMO NO PUDE DARME CUENTA ANTES, ERA MUY OBVIO, ÉL SOLO TENIA CELOS Y ESO SIGNIFICABA QUE ME QUERIA. ME ARROJE A SUS BRAZOS DANDOLE UN ABRAZO. – YO TE QUIERO A TI TONTITO.

- PERO YO TE QUIERO MAS – ME REPUSO Y ME BESO, FUE EL MEJOR BESO DE MI VIDA, ERA PERFECTO.

ESTUVIMOS CASI TODA LA TARDE JUNTOS, CHARLANDO Y BESANDONOS; DESPUES EMMETT ESTUVO UN RATO CON JAZZ ANTES DE IRSE. Y YO NO PODIA ESTAR MAS FELIZ, SOLO ME FALTABA HABLAR CON EDWARD.


	10. Chapter 10

(EDWARD)

LO MEJOR QUE PUDE HACER ES ACEPTAR MIS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA BELLA, Y DEJARLE LIBRE EL CAMINO Y MI HERMANO CON ROSALIE, TENIA QUE APRENDER A PERDER; AUNQUE PARA MÍ NO TODO FUE UNA PERDIDA, DE HECHO ME SIENTO EL SER MAS AFORTUNADO DEL MUNDO, BELLA ME QUERIA Y YO A ELLA Y CON ESO ME BASTABA. TODAVIA DEBIA HABLAR CON ROSE, ELLA TENIA QUE ACLARARME UN PAR DE COSAS. Y PARA COMENZAR UNA RELACION CON BELLA NECESITABA CERRAR MI HISTORIA CON ROSALIE; DECIDI IR TEMPRANO AL INSTITUTO, SEGURO QUE ROSE YA HABRIA LLEGADO Y AL NO VER TANTA GENTE IBAMOS A PODER HABLAR TRANQUILOS.

LA ENCONTRE EN EL PATIO DEL FONDO DEL COLEGIO, ESTABA HERMOSA COMO SIEMPRE, PERO MIS SENTIMIENTOS A ELLA YA SE HABIAN ACLARADO Y NO PODIA CONFUNDIRME NUEVAMENTE POR ALGO TAN SUPERFICIAL COMO LA BELLEZA.

- HOLA ROSE – LA SALUDE AMABLEMENTE ACERCANDOME A ELLA.

- EDWARD – ME DIJO SONRIENTE, SE LA NOTABA MAS FELIZ QUE NUNCA.- DEBEMOS HABLAR.

- POR SUPUESTO, POR ESO VINE MAS TEMPRANO.

- BIEN, NO SE POR DONDE EMPEZAR – DIJO DUBITATIVAMENTE.

- TRANQUILA ROSE – INTENTE SUAVIZAR EL AMBIENTE.- NO TIENES QUE PONERTE NERVIOSA POR LA SITUACION, YO HABLE CON EMMETT Y LE DIJE QUE USTEDES HARIAN UNA BONITA PAREJA – LE CONFESE. – ESO ES LO QUE CREO, SE NOTA QUE SE QUIEREN POR SUS MIRADAS Y ME PARECE PERFECTO. TU Y YO SEREMOS GRANDES AMIGOS Y CUÑADOS.

- NO SABES COMO ME ALIVIA ESCUCHARTE DECIR ESO EDWARD – LA NOTE MAS TRANQUILA Y LE DI UN FUERTE ABRAZO. – ESTOY SEGURA QUE SEREMOS CASI COMO HERMANOS – DIJO SOLTANDOSE DEL ABRAZO.

- POR SUPUESTO. – LE CONTESTE CON UNA SONRISA.

- PERO NO ENTIENDO QUE TE HIZO CAMBIAR DE OPINION TAN RAPIDO – MAS QUE UNA PREGUNTA HACIA MI FUE COMO SI ESTUVIERA PENSANDO EN VOZ ALTA, DE IGUAL MODO DECIDI CONTESTARLE, YA QUE ERA UNA VERDAD QUE ROSE NECESITABA SABER.

- BELLA – LE RESPONDI CASI EN UN SUSURRO, TOME AIRE Y CONTINUE HABLANDO, ELLA SOLO ME MIRABA CONFUNDIDA. – BELLA ME HIZO DAR CUENTA QUE YO SOBRABA ENTRE VOS Y EMMETT.

-ADEMAS TE HIZO DAR CUENTA QUE LA QUIERES A ELLA. – ME REPUSO ROSALIE A LO QUE YO ME QUEDE ANODADADO. JAMAS ESPERABA ESA RESPUESTA DE ELLA, ME MIRABA CON UNA SONRISA.

- TAMBIEN – FUE LO UNICO QUE ATINE A DECIR.

- HACEN UNA LINDA PAREJA – ME DIJO ROSE.

-IGUAL QUE TÚ Y EMMETT – ME SINCERE.

6 MESES DESPUES

(ROSALIE)

ESTABAMOS EN CASA DE LOS CULLEN CON MI HERMANO, ÉL HACIA DOS MESES ESTABA SALIENDO CON ALICE, ERAN PERFECTOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO.

YO ESTABA CON EMMETT EN SU HABITACION VIENDO UNA PELICULA, Y ELLOS ESTABAN EN LA COCINA PREPARANDO ALGO PARA LA CENA.

EN ESO ESCUCHE EL RUIDO DE LA PUERTA DE ENTRADA, SEGURAMENTE LLEGARON EDWARD Y BELLA. EMMETT PUSO PAUSA A LA PELICULA Y BAJAMOS HASTA LA COCINA, ALLI ESTABAN LOS CUATRO SALUDANDOSE.

- HUELE DELICIOSO ALICE – LE DIJE A MI CUÑADA.

-GRACIAS ROSE, TODO GRACIAS A LA AYUDA DE TU HERMANO – DIJO DANDOLE UN CORTO BESO A MI GEMELO.

- ¿Y USTEDES DONDE ESTUVIERON TODA LA TARDE EH? – PREGUNTO MALICIOSAMENTE MI OSO A SU HERMANO Y CUÑADA.

- EMMETT CULLEN NO SEAS IMPRUDENTE – LE RETE.

- PERO AMOR, SOY SU HERMANO MAYOR, ÉL ME DEBE RESPETO Y EXPLICACIONES – DIJO SEÑALANDO A EDWARD. TODOS COMENZARON A REIR MIENTRAS YO LE DABA UN BESO.

- HERMANO MAYOR, NO TE DEBO NI UNA COSA NI LA OTRA – LE CONTESTO EDWARD AUN RIENDOSE.

- QUE IRRESPETUOSO, YA VERAS CUANDO LLEGUEN NUESTROS PADRES. – RIO EMMETT Y LUEGO SE ACERCO HASTA LA COCINA PARA POBRAR LA COMIDA QUE ESTABAN PREPARANDO JASPER Y ALICE, ESTA ULTIMA LO RETO POR ENTROMETERSE EN SU CENA.

DESPUES DE TODO, DE TANTAS IDAS Y VUELTAS TODO TOMO SU CAMINO, SU RUMBO. ALICE Y JASPER ERAN PERFECTOS JUNTOS, SE LLEVABAN DE MARAVILLA.

EDWARD SIEMPRE CUIDABA Y PROTEGIA A BELLA, ELLA ERA MUY FRAGIL. Y ELLA MANTENIA A EDWARD CON LOS PIES EN LA TIERRA.

EN CUANTO A MI CON MI OSITO, ESTABAMOS MAS QUE FELICES. ÉL NUNCA MAS VOLVIO A LEVANTARME LA VOZ Y YO SOLO TENIA OJOS PARA ÉL. NUNCA DISCUTIAMOS, ERAMOS MUY PARECIDOS Y DISTINTOS A LA VEZ, ESO NOS HACIA INSEPARABLES.


End file.
